Gingersnaps
by Thenamazing
Summary: AU, post-GoF. Sirius Black is intrigued by Remus Lupin’s Muggle neighbors and he’s hungry.


Title: Gingersnaps  
Rating: PG  
Summary: AU, post-GoF. Sirius Black is intrigued by Remus Lupin's Muggle neighbors and he's hungry.  
Author's notes: Written in February 2003, before OoTP totally changed the way I see Sirius Black. It's been tweaked a little to bring it slightly more in line with what we learn in OoTP, but it's still far from canon. It's still one my my favorite fics and I just didn't want to keep it to myself.  
  
It was the smell of fresh-baked gingersnaps that drew Padfoot. The warm, spicy scent of ginger made him aware of an ache in his stomach. It's not that Moony was starving him, but with his limited income meals tended to be small. Not to mention the fact that Remus was a lousy cook and Sirius was useless in the kitchen.  
  
The source of the delicious aroma was a cottage on the other side of the woods where Remus made his home. As Padfoot emerged from the trees, he could see a young woman walking out on to the verandah with a plate of cookies. Padfoot hesitated. Maybe she would just leave the cookies on the table and go back inside? That would be too hopeful. His hopes were further dashed as a second woman joined the first, carrying a pitcher of lemonade and glasses.  
  
On the verandah, Vicki pulled up a chaise near the table where she'd just placed the gingersnaps. "I'm so happy summer is finally here, Natalie," she said to her sister. "Winter's not my favorite season, but I think the last one was even worse than usual."  
  
"Is it the weather or 'events' that made it worse?" asked Natalie as she poured two glasses of lemonade.  
  
Vicki sighed. "In a way, I'm glad it's all over. I need to move on with my life. Yet I never thought that the 'moving on' part would be so tough."  
  
The conversation continued on as Padfoot waited impatiently in the trees. They were just talking on and on about situations he didn't know about and people he didn't know and the cookies were just sitting there. He was about to give up when he realized one of the women was pointing at him.  
  
"Looks like we have some company," said Natalie, pointing over at the trees. Vicki shifted in her seat and looked to see a large black dog standing there watching them.  
  
"How odd," said Vicki. "Do you think he belongs to anyone around here?"  
  
Natalie shrugged. "He can't belong to the Griffiths. I can't see that old bat being kind to any living being. He won't be the Halliwell's either. Their youngest is allergic, I'm told. There's no one else living around here."  
  
"Except for that Remus chap in that small cottage," said Vicki, grinning as her sister blushed.  
  
"I don't see any collar or tags," said Natalie with a frown.  
  
"That's because you can't see from this far," said Vicki.  
  
"Do you think he'll let us come closer to take a look?" asked Natalie.  
  
"If he's a stray, or if he really belongs to Remus or Mrs. Griffith, he'll be hungry," said Vicki with a knowing smile. She took one of the gingersnaps off the plate. "Come here, boy. Are you hungry?"  
  
Natalie watched in amazement as the dog trotted over to them and say obediently at Vicki's feet. "This is no stray dog. He's too well-trained! And he's not even shy about approaching us."  
  
"No collar or tags," murmured Vicki. "And look at how thin he is!" She pressed her hands on Padfoot's sides. "I can feel his ribs. No wonder he came running for a cookie. He must be hungry."  
  
"Looks like he's been bathed recently, but he could use a trim," observed Natalie as she fed him another cookie.  
  
"He probably belongs to someone, Nat," said Vicki.  
  
"Come on, Vicki. If he did, he'd be wearing a collar," said Natalie.  
  
"We can't take in a stray dog, Natalie!" said Vicki. "There's the baby to consider. . ."  
  
"The little one's been around dogs and cats before without a problem," countered Natalie.  
  
"And a dog his size is going to eat as much as another person!" said Vicki. "We have enough to worry about already with me no longer working."  
  
"We'll make do, Vick. We always have," said Natalie.  
  
Vicki chuckled. It's just like you to open your heart and adopt a stray. First all those pets we had as kids, then Maureen . . ."  
  
"Our baby sister, Vicki! Surely you wouldn't have me turn her out with a newborn baby."  
  
". . . and that Remus chap and now this dog," finished Vicki.  
  
Meanwhile, Padfoot munched on another cookie (his fifth, Vicki was being more generous than she was willing to let on) and settled contentedly at the woman's feet. He wondered why Remus hadn't mentioned any neighbors before. He didn't have long to wonder, as Remus soon turned up himself at the end of the path.  
  
Natalie waved. "Hello, Remus! Come pull up a chair. Vicki just baked gingersnaps and I've made lemonade." There was no blushing now. Natalie was trying very hard to keep her expression friendly but neutral.  
  
"Thank you, ladies. I see you've found my dog," said Remus. "Snuffles, you lout, I hoped you hadn't wandered off too far."  
  
"Oh, so he's yours? When did you get him?" said Vicki as she poured a glass of lemonade for Remus.  
  
"Thank you. I acquired him fairly recently," said Remus. "That cottage was starting to be far too quiet and I needed the companionship."  
  
"I understand," said Natalie. "Even though we've grown up here, I'd hate to be living in these woods all by myself."  
  
"Nat's never really been alone, you know," said Vicki with a sly grin. "She sleeps with a pistol under her pillow."  
  
"At least I've never been scared of the dark like someone I know," replied Natalie.  
  
"Anyway, you're welcome to come over whenever you want, Remus," said Vicki. "We're always happy to provide companionship. Right, Natalie?"  
  
Only Padfoot, from his vantage point on the floor, saw Natalie kicking at her sister.  
  
"Thank you for the offer, Vicki," said Remus. "You've been so generous. This reminds me, thank you for the vegetables you brought over, Natalie."  
  
"Oh, think nothing of it!" said Natalie, struggling to keep her expression neutral. "We've had a bumper crop this year and I didn't want them to just spoil in my pantry."  
  
Vicki raised an eyebrow at her sister but said nothing.  
  
"It looks like you've had some good luck with the flowers, too," said Remus.  
  
"Thank you," said Natalie, blushing again. "They're my pride and joy."  
  
Remus drained the last of his lemonade. "Thank you again, ladies. And thank you for keeping Snuffles occupied while I was away, but I'm afraid we must be going," he said.  
  
"Oh, we're always happy to see you," said Vicki, thinking to herself that she was happy to see him eat.  
  
Natalie held her breath and waited until Remus was safely in the woods before she blurted out, "You could almost see his ribs too!"  
  
"Yet he only limited himself to two cookies before he dashed out of here," mused Vicki. "And you've been taking him food again, Nat?"  
  
"Do you think he even gets to eat otherwise, Vick?"  
  
"Did you ever ask what he does for a living?"  
  
"He's never mentioned it explicitly, except for the time he went away to teach at some prep school, a place I'd never heard of," said Natalie. "It only lasted a few terms, though, and then he returned. He said he resigned due to poor health."  
  
Meanwhile, Remus was giving "Snuffles" a lecture. "I thought I told you to stay put at the cottage until I returned, Sirius," he said.  
  
"But their cookies are so much better than yours!" protested Sirius Black.  
  
Remus sighed. "I'm sorry about the hospitality, old friend, but I'm struggling to live within my means."  
  
"I wish you'd let me help out," said Sirius. "Speaking of which, it seems your friends are also facing some money problems."  
  
Remus stopped short. "Oh? They are?" he asked.  
  
"That shorter one, the one with the pretty blue eyes, said that she'd lost her job recently," answered Sirius.  
  
Remus chuckled. "One afternoon and you're already looking into their eyes. You always had a way with the ladies, Padfoot."  
  
"I'm not moving in on your woman, am I?" asked Sirius with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"My woman? I can claim neither of them as my own," said Remus.  
  
"But the redhead certainly has an interest in you," said Sirius. "Come on, once upon a time you had a way with the ladies too."  
  
"A lot has changed, Padfoot," said Remus, looking down at the path. "Besides, they're Muggles and they have enough to worry about without me coming in and bringing my own troubles. Lycanthropy, racism, the coming war . . . . Let them innocently wander along worrying about nothing more important than what color flowers to plant next spring."  
  
Sirius realized it was time to change the subject. "How did your meeting with Fletcher go?" he asked.  
  
"He's on board," said Remus. "I suggested that he come to the cottage next Friday along with Hestia Jones. Professor Dumbledore wants to meet face to face with everyone and update us. And they'll need to see you as well."  
  
"Planning on providing refreshments? Or should I go visit the Muggles again and beg for gingersnaps?" 


End file.
